My Cross to Bare
by NotaPunk
Summary: Pairings are inside. This is set in Gakuen SP? , After a fight between Francis and Arthur, Seychelles has a few questions for Mathew, to which he answers in a story. WARNING; SEYCHELLES ISN'T PAIRED UP WITH FRANCE, THEY ARE JUST REALLY GOOD FRIENDS!


**NotaPunk; Hi everyone! This is my first Hetalia story, and I'm gonna say this real fast I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Here are the ages and pairings.**

**Ages**

**Francis- Flash Back;14, Present; 18**

**Arthur-Flash Back;14, present; 18**

**Jeanne- 14**

**Seychelles-16**

**Mathew-17**

**Gilbert-18**

**Antonio-18**

**Alfred-17**

**Pairings**

**Francis/Jeanne**

**Arhtur/Alfred**

**Mathew/Seychelles**

**My Cross to Bare**

**Seychelles POV**

Humming and swinging my arms I was walking to my last hour of the day, when two people bumped into me while running. Turning around to demand an apology I saw that there was a huge crowd forming not even five feet away. There was loud screaming coming from it, screaming from which I recognized Arthur-senpai's voice.

'Is Arthur-senpai alright?' I asked myself worriedly as I lightly jogged to the crowd. As I got closer the screaming became cussing and only one word was clear from where I stood, **Frog**.

Frog was one of the many names that Arthur-senpai called Francis-senpai whenever they got into a fight. Even though I have known them for only a little while, none of their fights had ever gone past verbal abuse. Especially in school, where they are president and vice president of the student council.

'Something must be wrong.' With all of my strength I shoved and pushed through the crowd as fast as I could. When I was at the front I recognized the two figures that were yelling at each other and fighting. Much to my despair, they were Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefey.

My body was frozen with fear as I watched as the two European students kept hitting and punching each other. Finally they were pulled apart from each other. Francis by his friends Gilbert and Antonio; Arthur by his boyfriend Alfred and friend Mathew.

Bloody but still rallied up from the fight Arthur was still screaming and cussing Francis. "You wine bastard! Do you have a bloody heart you frog!"

Francis just smirked and snorted, "As much of one as you do." speaking in his heavy French accent.

Hatred flashed in Arthur's eyes. Alfred sensed this and was trying to calm him down, Arthur just shoved Alfred away and wrenched his arm from Mathew. I gasped silently, Arthur though some what verbally abusive to Alfred would usually take his advice and tried to be calm around him. Arthur glared down at the ground and clenched his fists. He muttered something.

No one could hear it except Mathew and Alfred it seemed because both blonde's eyes widened. Francis smirked and asked "What was that you delinquent?"

Arthur looked up, his anger direct only at Francis. I saw the tears running down his cheeks as the green eyed, English teen yelled at Francis "I said, you Bloody Frog, did you ever love her, even just a little bit! Because if you did, you wouldn't be such a Bloody man whore!" Arthur then ran away from the crowd, with Alfred chasing after him.

Francis just stood there, still almost like a statue. Everyone stared at him, waiting to see what his next move would be. Antonio placed his hand on Francis's shoulder. Francis now broken from his state, shook his head and muttered something about an appointment, then walked off.

The crowd, noticing that the fight was over started to leave. Antonio and Gilbert walked the opposite direction that Francis was heading. The only two people left were Mathew and myself. Mathew looked over at me and flashed a small sad smile.

I walked over to him and hugged him gently. He put one of his hands on my head and started to pet one of my pig tails. After a while of standing like this we started walking towards a bench and sat down.

I laid my head on my boyfriend's shoulder and he had his arm around mine. "What happened?" I asked gently, finally breaking the silence.

Mathew sighed, "Francis started flirting with me again. It's no big deal."

"It must have been to start a fist fight" I whispered, snuggling deeply into him. Mathew just shrugged and we returned back to silence. Once again I broke the silence, "Who was the girl that Arthur-senpai was talking about?"

Mathew didn't look at me when he answered, he just stared at one of the many trees in front of us, "Jeanne, Francis's girlfriend."

"Francis has a girlfriend?" I asked, surprise clearly written on my face as I peered at Mathew's face. Mathew just nodded, shutting his light blue eyes.

"Well, where is she? What does she look like? Is she nice? What did Arthur-senpai mean when he said that to Francis-senpai? Wait a minute if Francis-senpai has a girlfriend why does he flirt and have sex with anything that moves?"

Mathew still just stared at the trees. He blinked a couple of times. "Let me tell you a story," My expression changed sour after I heard Mathew say this, "It'll will answer all of your questions, and for me to tell you, you have to promise to not interrupt." I made the sign of zipping my lips, and smiled at Mathew.

**STORY Four Years Ago STORY**

Three, fourteen year old middle school students were walking home from the arcade. They were still wearing their uniforms, of their prestigious school.

One was a French boy with shoulder length wavy blonde hair. He had light blue eyes, and a wore a charming smile. He was the tallest of the group and in his hand held a single rose which he kept offering to the only girl in the group. His name was Francis Bonnefey and he was in love.

Next was a French girl. Her hair was the color of hay and was in a short boyish style. Her eyes only a shade lighter than Francis. She was not only the shortest of the three teenagers but the thinnest and toughest. She wore a silver cross necklace and kept refusing the rose, smiling gently when doing so. Her name was Jeanne Ark.

The Final member of the group was a sandy blonde haired English boy. His eyebrows were as thick as his accent. Even though he wore the uniform it was messily done, wearing a spiked dog collar and his hair was spiky. He was in between the height of his two friends but was the most intelligent out of all of them. It was his idea to go to the arcade. His name was Arthur Kirkland.

As they kept walking Jeanne noticed that it was going to start to rain and suggested that they hurry home soon. Francis, wanting to prove to her that he was a great boyfriend agree and soon started leading the group in odd directions until finally Arthur stopped him, realizing that they were going around in circles.

While the two boys were fighting, the clouds became darker and darker. Jeanne rolled her eyes and demanded they stop fighting. They stopped immediately, because in their opinion nothing was scarier then the French girl. So then Arthur picked a random direction, and the three teens started walking again. Arthur led them into a dark, dank ally that smelled of fish and garbage.

This led the two boys to start arguing once again, but they were interrupted by the cocking of a gun. Slowly all three of them turned to see man, probably in his late thirties pointing a gun at them. 'GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY' He bellowed out drunkenly.

Arthur glared told the man that they didn't have any money and that they were just trying to find their way home. The man didn't believe him and kept screaming at them. Then Arthur and Francis ran towards the man who just shoved them away. Jeanne joined in too by jumping on the man's back. The man threw Jeanne over his head and against one of the brick walls. Finally, the man was fed up with them, pointed the gun at Francis, who ran by Jeanne's side. Francis was kneeling to try to help Jeanne up, just when the gun fired a bullet. Jeanne hearing the gun shot quickly stood in front of Francis.

The man now sober realized what he did and dropped the gun, running as far away as he could. The bullet had pierced Jeanne's heart and she fell to the ground.

Francis quickly grabbed a hold of her body and Arthur ran to get help. Setting Jeanne on the ground Francis looked at her face, which was contorted in pain. 'Why, Jeanne, why?' asked the French boy to his French love. Jeanne looked at him with glassy eyes, gasping for air, spoke her next words in French 'Francis Bonnefey, you fool, the same reason why I give you this cross, because I love you.'

**STORY ENDED STORY**

I felt tears sting my eyes as Mathew finished his story, I threw my arms around his neck and hugged while trying to stop my sobs. Mathew put his hand on his my back and started rubbing it soothingly. After a few minute my sobs were now gone, but my tears wouldn't stop piouring. Looking at Mathew I had a few questions that needed to be answered, "Why isn't Arthur-senpai a punk anymore?"

Mathew shrugged, "Antonio says that it's because, after Jeanne's death he wanted to become a police officer so he started buckling down."

I nodded and asked, "Did they ever catch the guy?" Mathew shook his head 'no'. "Why does Francis-senpai flirt with everyone then?"

Solemnly Mathew answered "Because he doesn't know how to deal with Jeanne's death any other way. He may claim to love someone romantically but, Francis will never love anyone that way besides Jeanne." This made me want to cry more. I could tell that Jeanne would want Francis happy. I only had one more question, "Where's Francis now?" This made Mathew finally look at me.

**Timeskip Half an Hour Late Timeskip**

I felt terrible. 'I am a monster.' I kept thinking to myself, it was like a mantra now. Mathew had taken me to some big hospital. Once we got signed in, I followed Mathew up the elevator and down three different hallways before we finally stopped in front of a door. It was open, inside I saw that the room was decorated with flowers, and pictures of different people.

Mathew nudged me in and walked in behind me. I looked around some more until finally my eyes rested on the single bed in the room. In the bed was probably one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen.

She had fair skin and plump light pink lips only made it seem paler. Her chin was stubborn and her jaw line was strong. She was so tiny and fragile yet so strong and statuesque. Though I could not she her eyes I could that they would be beautiful as well. Long dark eyelashes graced her slightly rosy cheeks. And like a halo short, hay colored hair framed her face.

In her hands she held a rose against her chest. Even the machines around her that beeped nosily could not take away from her peaceful but tragic beauty.

Next to the bed sat Francis. His princely looks complimented her in every single way. No longer was he wearing our school uniform, but a deep purple dress shirt and nice pants. Along his neck was a silver chain and one that chain there was a silver cross.

He was just sitting there, staring at this beauty. He, I notice, had his hand atop one of hers. In his eyes I didn't see the usual bright sunshine and romance, but a new light. There in his eyes were sadness, hope and love in it's purest form.

We left Francis and the beauty behind, this was their time, Their time to be, and I would not intrude any further than I already had.

Later on I asked Mathew how often Francis came to see Jeanne, and he said every day, before and after school. I then asked him how often Arthur came, he told me every Sunday afternoon. My final question for him was, was she going to wake up? Mathew looked at me and with out a second thought said, "Of course, last year she didn't need a machine to breathe and just last month her brain activity raised twenty percent. I don't know when or how long it will take, but Jeanne will wake up."

She was a princess, like snow white or sleeping beauty waiting to someday wake up and next to her sat her Prince waiting to welcome her.

**NotaPunk; I hoped that you enjoyed the story, please R&R, that's the only way I'll get any better.**


End file.
